Fastlane 2018
|- ! colspan="2"| Fastlane chronology |- | colspan="2"| |} |} 'Fastlane 2018 Main Show:' '2) After the match, Jinder Mahal walks out and immediately starts attacking Randy Orton. Bobby Roode is back up and gives Mahal a Glorious DDT. Roode picks up Orton and gives him a Glorious DDT as well. Roode is not happy.' 'Backstage, Sami Zayn walks in to talk with Kevin Owens. Owens brings up Zayn kicking him in the face last Tuesday night and winning the match. He questions Zayn saying he would lay down for him tonight. Zayn said that was last week and tonight will be entirely different. He says Owens can count on him. Owens doesn’t believe him.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Woods is sent over by Jimmy. The Usos hit the ropes and jump over taking out New Day at ringside. Everyone is down at ringside. The Bludgeon Brothers music hits. Harper and Rowan walk out and head to the ring. Harper and Rowan attack New Day and The Usos. The referee calls for the bell.' '4) After the match, Harper and Rowan continue to attack New Day and The Usos at ringside. Harper and Rowan double suplex Xavier Woods off the ring apron to the floor. Harper splashes Big E inside the ring and Rowan dumps Kofi Kingston with a high back body drop on the floor. Rowan takes out Big E at ringside with a huge charge. Harper is dragging Jimmy and Rowan has Jey. Harper and Rowan smash the Usos together and slam them down over each other. Rowan then scoop slams Harper over the Usos. Rowan splashes both Usos! Harper powerbombs Woods over the steel steps with help from Rowan.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and we see WWE and EMT officials attending to The Usos and The New Day.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with WWE Champion AJ Styles. He said this is the hardest anyone has had to ever work trying to get to WrestleMania as WWE Champion. Shinsuke Nakamura walks up smiling hoping Styles wins tonight. Styles tells him to stop it. He says he is going to WrestleMania and will beat Nakamura.' 'Video Package: Charlotte vs. Ruby Riott for the SmackDown Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Charlotte celebrates her win tonight with the Smackdown Women’s Championship when Asuka walks out. Big reaction for Asuka in Columbus. Asuka gets in the face of Charlotte and points to the WrestleMania sign.' 'Backstage, Daniel Bryan is walking when Ted Dibiase approaches him. Ted is furious about the lack of opportunities. He screams at Bryan that he is the Million Dollar Champion and Bryan's number one Superstar. Bryan laughs and walks away. Ted pulls him back and tells him to never laugh in his face. Bryan and Dibiase exchange looks. Dibiase says: "Fine, than I Quit, maybe Heyman or Stephanie will appreciate my talents and skills. It's not like you are going anywhere as a wrestler, right?" Dibiase walks away as Bryan looks on.' 'Video Package: Six Pack Challenge for the WWE Championship.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, we see Shane McMahon staring down both Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens who are laying against the ring and barricade across from each other at ringside. AJ Styles is celebrating holding up the WWE Championship as we see a shot of a very upset John Cena in the corner. Commentary wonders what Cena will do at WrestleMania.' End of Fastlane 2018 PPV.